Did he?
by Ebonyshadow12
Summary: Takes place after season 4 episode 1! SPOILER ALERT! After the little conversation Molly had with Sherlock, she began to doubt her previous opinions about that horrible day. She's going to tell John her thoughts. Rated T because John's is still quite frustrated and angry. It's a short drabble. Hope it's not to bad


**Author's note:** **  
Hi everyone! This drabble suddenly came up into my mind and I had to write it down. I was a bit sad after the episode I mentioned in the summary and felt sorry for Sherlock. I think myself that Sherlock did kept his vow, but Mary was the one that voluntarily took the bullet for Sherlock. Sherlock was then unable to protect her. If John only saw that...This drabble shows my theory about how I think the story continues from the moment when Molly walked back into John's house.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Molly closed the door with her right hand, she felt the horrible feeling of guilt building up in her heart. From the small window in the door she could see Sherlock walking away while is head hung slightly. His hands were deeply buried in his pockets of his long black coat. When he was out of sight, Molly leaned her head against the cold wooden door. The small conversation between her and him still repeated in her mind like a broken record. It was constantly the moment right before she walked away. What she explained to him and his response with just his icy eyes made her doubt her feelings she had when John explained to her the tragic event. She never saw Sherlock look so…shattered.

 _'Yes..?'_

 _'John says...' she quickly swallowed to make her voice less crackly. 'John said if you were to come round asking after him, offering to help...'. Molly was just opening and closing her jaw, but no words came from her._

 _'Yes..?' Sherlock encouraged._

 _'...he said he'd...' she swallowed again. '...that he'd rather have anyone but you.' And to express her understanding towards John, she repeated that one word that made Sherlock blink his eyes._

 _'Anyone.'_

He looked anything but what she expected. She expected him to look understandable and guilty, but instead she saw him looking shocked and confused at his friend's wishes. Molly didn't know how to respond to that and decided to make things not more complicated. That's why she choose to end the little conversation they had and returned inside.

When Molly was planning to go to the living room, she felt the tiny bundle in her arms wiggle and suddenly sneezed.

'Oh dear, bless you! Come, let's go back to daddy shall we? We don't want you to catch a cold right?' Rosie couldn't answer her in words obviously, but instead answered with a cute giggle. Molly smiled back at her and walked to where John would be waiting.

Molly found John sitting with one hand in his hair and one hand leaning on his left knee. When she approached him, he looked up at her nervously.

'And...?' were the only words he spoke.

Molly sighed. 'It was him.' She carefully laid Rosie into John's arms and continued. 'He asked that question you expected. So...I gave him your letter and told him what you wanted to say to him.'

John nodded. Rosie was whimpering a bit, but John calmed her down and stroke her softly on her head. Shortly after, Rosie fell asleep. Molly took a seat in one of the chairs. She nervously fumbled with her fingers. She wanted to share her thoughts with John, but was afraid how he would react. It was however important to tell him her doubts. Sherlock is one of John's best friends and even though Sherlock can be very harsh and shellfish, he is a person who would keep promises, no matter what promise he has made with someone and definitely a promise like a vow for John and Mary. Molly gathered her courage and carefully placed her left hand on John's right arm.

'John,' she said. 'I don't really know how to say this. Neither have I the confidence to explain it, but…it's important to tell you…so…well…'. John patiently waited for her to explain herself. Molly took a deep breath and tried again.

'John, I think something else had happened that day…when Mary got shot.' John looked at her and raised his eyebrows interrogatively. 'What do you mean Molly?'

'I think…I think that Sherlock hadn't had a chance to prevent her from dying. I know what happened is terrible and I completely understand how angry you are right now, but… you should have seen his face. If Sherlock truly could protect Mary, then he would have looked guilty, but the thing is, he was rather confused and shocked when I told him your words. He looked as if he wanted to explain what had happened. You said you weren't there at the moment Mary got shot, right?'

John looked like he couldn't believe his ears and almost hiss at her softly his frustration. 'Molly, when I came into that area and see my wife collapse, while Sherlock was trying to help her, I can assure you that he has broken his vow. He had for God's sake sworn…sworn to protect her. The bullet went through her chest, right in the middle. That would only happen if she stood right in front of the shooter. Molly, Sherlock didn't protect her. That bullet is the perfect proof for that.' Molly couldn't say a word after that. She was overwhelmed and often when this happens, she couldn't speak up, let alone open her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. When she retreated her hand from his arm, she realised than she shook like a leaf in the wind. She fumbled with her fingers again.

'Look,' John carefully said when he noticed her discomfort. 'I'm sorry for my outburst, but…'.

'It's alright John, I completely understand.' Her words comforted him and he sighed in relief. 'I think we all are mentally exhausted. I just feel that there's something missing in this picture, you know. It's like were missing an important detail that could explain Sherlock's odd reaction. Besides, he never breaks a promise. And I cannot imagine that he has broken one that he made with you and Mary. I just…'. John nodded and sighed. 'That's true,' he softly admitted.

'Well, I was wondering, there were more spectators then, right? Mister Lestrade was there and some other men were present, right?' John nodded his head and looked abruptly straight forward. 'Of course! We just have to ask them how it happened. It will definitely reassure the both of us if we know the truth.'

Molly smiled warmly at him. 'Well, I suppose the game's on.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Author's note:**

 **I know the end wasn't good, but it's right now past 02.00u (nighttime) and I'm really exhausted. I'm also not very satisfied with the way I described Molly and John, but I'm still glad I have finished this and I'm curious what will happen in the next episode! (screams inside like an anime fangirl).**

 **Let me know what your thoughts are about this drabble, but please be gentle ^^**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


End file.
